


rewrite the stars

by PeroxideBlue



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Son novios, el próximo fic será ragofred, en esta narrativa también es 1 vez a los 22, en honor al carrefest que oirlos cantar tu cancion me ha hecho creer de nuevo en el amor, llevo toda la tarde escuchando canciones de andres suarez para esto lmao, me gusta aún más el angst que deriva de esa narrativa, miriam esto va por ti, no son cantantas, que follaron despues del concierto os lo digo yo, son gente normalita como todos, this is so sad alexa play despacito, y por andres suarez claro, yo fiel ragoneyer radical pero me encanta la narrativa de ruptura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideBlue/pseuds/PeroxideBlue
Summary: Agoney se ha ido, y ahora Raoul tiene que aprender a convivir con ello. Pero no es fácil cuando todo le recuerda a él.





	rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ella que por fin se ha dignado a escribir un fic ragoney. espero que os guste, llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir fics (no reciclados) que ya ni me acuerdo de cómo se hacia esto. pa la próxima un fic bonito donde estén tan enamorados como en la vida real, lo prometo.

El sol se pone al otro lado del cristal, y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda cuando recuerdas tiempos mejores que tuvieron de escenario el mismo paisaje.

Le echas de menos. Ya no sabes cómo vivir sin hacerlo.

Agoney. Hasta su nombre parece una caricia susurrada sobre el hombro de un amante y algo se te estremece en lo más profundo cuando recuerdas que alguna vez fuiste tú a quien él acariciaba.

Recuerdas la última vez que le viste. Cómo se levantó sin mirarte, sus ojos desenfocados y la camiseta puesta al revés. Y tu corazón en su mano, llevándoselo para que tú no volvieras a verlo jamás.

Recuerdas haberte girado para mirarle y en vez de ver esa sonrisa que siempre hace que tu alma tiemble nerviosa, te encontraste con su espalda y su nuca despeinada. Tus arañazos recorrían su espalda de la misma forma que sus besos habían recorrido tu piel la noche anterior. Pero ahora ya no había amor ni pasión. Sólo silencio.

El otoño lánguido de Madrid había sido testigo mudo de la última vez en que vuestros labios se habían unido y vuestros cuerpos habían estado tan cerca como tú siempre quieres que estén. Ni el otoño ni su silencio contarán jamás cómo lloraste con una pena profunda como el océano cuando él se fue. Tus lágrimas caían al compás de las frágiles hojas de los árboles que se acercaban lenta pero inexorablemente al suelo, quizás intentando esconder tu dolor en la penumbra de sus claroscuros.

Le pides al aire que vuelva, y sólo te responde el viento con un eco triste de tu lamento.

―Dame tu amor ―había murmurado él contra tu garganta la primera noche que pasasteis juntos―. Dame tu amor, y si no te queda, invéntatelo.

Te callaste como callan las estrellas mientras miran, indiferente, todo lo que acontece bajo su esquiva luz. No tuviste que inventarte amor que darle: ya le habías dado todo el que tenías.

Has intentado encontrarle en los labios de todos aquellos extraños que te recuerdan a él, pero no ha servido de nada: él no quiere ser encontrado.

Supones que será feliz. Tú sin él, y él está mejor. Te duele.

Aunque estás siendo injusto, y lo sabes. No es como si él se hubiera ido de repente, sin avisar, sin decirte por qué era tan difícil para él seguir contigo en ese momento. Sabes todo eso y, racionalmente, también sabes que no puedes culparle por irse.

Han pasado más de nueve meses, y aún te duele el corazón cada vez que piensas en él y en sus ojos infinitos.

Pero vuestro destino parece estar escrito en las estrellas, y los dioses son tan crueles que te crearon para él y luego le arrancaron de tu lado sin miramientos. Los maldices con toda tu rabia cada noche, pero sabes que jamás servirá para que te lo devuelvan.

(Le propusiste reescribirlo más de una vez. Dejar todo y a todos, y ser sólo él y tú contra el mundo, como ha sido siempre. La tristeza de sus ojos era infinita cuando rechazó tu idea suavemente. Aún te tiemblan las manos cuando lo piensas.)

Una vez Miriam te dijo que había historias que cabían en una sola mirada. Te acuerdas de sus palabras cada vez que te miras al espejo y ves tus ojos vidriosos y vacíos: la vuestra es una historia trágica.

 _Querámonos sólo mientras dure esta canción_ , resuena en tus oídos. Con su acento hipnótico y una irresistible nota en su voz que te hacía saber inmediatamente que estaba sonriendo. Él te lo dijo muy claro desde el principio pero tú, joven incauto, creíste que esa canción sería eterna.

Hay días en los que te levantas con algo recorriéndote por debajo de la piel, una corriente eléctrica que hace que se te pongan los pelos de punta y tus nervios no puedan parar de vibrar. En esos momentos lo único que te importa es salir corriendo de casa y encontrarle. Sin importar el cuándo ni el cómo. Sólo importa verle otra vez.

Luego entras en razón (o a lo mejor es en ese momento cuando la pierdes) y recuerdas todo lo que no puedes dejar atrás: familia, trabajo, amigos. ¿Cómo podrías salir corriendo de casa sólo con tu pijama y sin calzar siquiera y encontrarle? No sabes dónde está. Él nunca te dijo dónde iba cuando no estaba contigo y tú jamás preguntaste. Nunca fuiste bueno improvisando, y esta situación no sería una excepción. No puedes dejarlo todo atrás.

(Tu cabeza dice que sigas con tu vida, tu corazón te grita que le busques en los confines del mundo. Tú sólo pides silencio.)

A lo mejor por eso te dejó Agoney. Su alma era demasiado libre para ti.

Lo peor es que sabes que te quiso, y por eso ni siquiera te puedes enfadar con él. Te quiso a su manera, de la manera en la que alguien que aún no sabe ni quién es puede querer a otra persona. Pero te quería.

(A veces duele más que te quieran que te odien.)

Siempre supiste que él estaba destinado a cosas más grandes. Siempre supiste que él era el final de tu camino, y tú sólo una parada en el suyo.

A veces te encuentras murmurando las palabras de la canción que escribiste para él, para vosotros, para poder susurrársela el oído con el corazón aún latiendo fuerte en vuestro pecho y los dedos recorriendo la piel del otro. Era, es, una canción horrible. Pero no importaba: él te sonreía como si fueras el centro de su mundo cada vez que la cantabas.

Hay amor en la canción, y hay memorias en el amor que sientes por él. Y eso es suficiente.

Hay una habitación de hotel en Roma con vuestro nombre escrito en la parte de atrás del cabecero de la cama, y los ecos de vuestros suspiros escondidos entre las sábanas y tras las cortinas.

Hay una mujer en Bilbao que aún piensa de vez en cuando que habrá sido de aquellos dos chicos tan enamorados que vio un día cogidos de la mano pasando enfrente de su ventana. Ni siquiera os fijasteis en ella entonces.

Hay una fotografía olvidada en un callejón de Barcelona, tan desgastada que ya apenas se pueden distinguir las dos sonrisas que fueron una vez sus protagonistas, y de las que sólo quedan memorias en común y un desamor de esos que no se olvidan jamás. De vez en cuando te preguntas dónde pudiste perder esa foto.

Hay un chico solitario de mirada infinita y sonrisa distraída perdido dentro de sí mismo que deambula por el centro de Europa cantando canciones tristes de amor mientras intenta olvidarse de ti.

Aún no lo ha conseguido.


End file.
